The Shot Heard 'Round the World
by Keep Calm and Stay Heroic
Summary: ...was fired by the Brits.


_**A/N: Rev. War. I'm totally procrastinating…**_

America looked at the musket he had in his hands, and then at the long line of men taking aim at the advancing British troops. Among them, to his despair, he could pick out England marching with them, face considerably blank save a small tear falling off his cheek. The colony felt the same way as his mentor. Neither wanted to have the up-coming battle, but Mr. Revere had told them the British had come to destroy their weapons. They needed those.

The army stopped and both sides faced each other, brothers facing brothers. England stepped out and surveyed the militiamen with contempt. "Well?" he asked in indignation, "Where are you?"

The 10-year-old boy stepped out, not uniformed. The elder one crinkled his nose in disgust. "Just what do you think you are doing, boy?" he spat angrily.

"W-We won't let you touch our equipment," America said shakily, "We need these,"

England smirked at the younger. "For what? Surely not to fight us off. To fight your brethren off!"

America puffed his chest out to look more demanding. "You've been treating our opinions about how to govern ourselves like crap, Iggy," At the nickname, his mentor growled, "You've been taxing us like hell! And you don't even let us have our say? Who's gonna make us pay up? Not you guys; you, who just sits there and watches me struggle from across the Atlantic."

"How dare you!" The empire snarled, "I did not raise you to be so...so...SELFISH!"

"Selfish?" The colony was up in his face, "Is it selfish to want a representative in Parliament, who makes such unfair laws against us?"

"IT IS SELFISH! It is selfish to abuse the safety I have given you!"

"Safety? Your rude soldiers are supposed to protect us?"

"They do! I don't see any frogs around!"

"If they were to protect us, why do all our women get raped, some of our back villages get raided, and why do they all treat us like dirt?"

"Minorities!"

"Was the Boston Massacre 'minor'?" America screamed at him, pointing to a scar on his neck that was short but deep. England's face was turning purple from anger.

"I...You...Massacre...GAH! Enough with this nonsense!"

England glared at his charge with venom, while the child stared sadly back at him.

"Iggy, we just wanted equality..." the colony rasped, his voice hoarse from the yelling. A few tears were threatening to break. He blinked the back, not wanting England to see how he felt.

The Englishman laughed, most of his soldiers following suit. The rebels glanced at each other warily; surely they didn't need to stay out this long at this ungodly hour of the morning? But, when England stopped laughing and looked as serious as ever, they all bore into the eyes of the enemy once more.

"You are nothing more than an English colony," England chuckled, "But, if it is war you are asking for, please know that you are too young to be in the army. Still, I look forwards to seeing you on the battle field,"

America's eyes widened. "Iggy...why...?"

The empire regarded the child like a slave, with his cold, unforgiving eyes, before returning to his troops. America turned to walk back, already signaling the militia men to disperse and go home, when there was a sharp sound that was of a gun shot.

So the battle began. America and his troops beat back the British, much to England's shock, until they gained more reinforcements. The little boy ran up farther to Lexington, right in front of the marching Brits. There was a facedown in Lexington as well, but the British walked away victorious.

America went home and cried. He cried for his lost men. He cried for England's lost men. He cried for the war he didn't even want to start against the person he wanted to fight least. But, most of all, he cried at all the hurtful things England had said.

They couldn't be true, right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The shot heard 'round the world. Totally how it all went down…**_

_**Edited because I made America like Canada...**_

_** Revolutionary War, I love you~ So much USUK tragedy~**_

_** Reviews are French and therefore love~**_


End file.
